fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aeinstein/Aein's Mod
Recently I've heard about Ivan's mod for Stick Ranger, I tried it and liked it, then, I thought I could try to make my own mod for Stick Ranger. I started it on September 4th. Total progress with it: #Added "BURN" info on Fire weapons #Now, the "BURN", "SLOW" and "TIME" info on Fire, Ice, Poison and Freeze weapons have colored text #Added 2 new weapon types #Increased the size of the book and added a new continent to the world map #Added 19 new stages so far! #Increased EXP level cap from 99 to 128 #Added Yellow, Cyan and Purple stones #Added Turquoise, Onyx, Citrine, Amethyst and Moonstone jewels #Added 145 new weapons #Added a new compo item category: "Runes", which decrease LP but increase defense against a specific type #Added one new tileset #Added six new landscapes #Added "Hexagon", "Sun" and "Ram" heads (thanks RedHardcore for letting me use it) #Added Level 3 Heal's Card, Level 6 and 7 Knockback's Card and Level 5 and 6 Fire and Thunder Spirits (Thunder Spirit 6 unobtainable) #Increased size of shop screen to fit the name of some new items properly #Added Orange Crystal #Added Platinum Medal #Rubber's Card is now obtainable, it increases range for boxers #Added new status effect: "Weak" caused by Dark weapons (thanks Ivan) #Starting weapons can now be bought on Resort #Added new projectile images: "Droplet", "Comet" and "Sword" (thanks RedHardcore and RDB) #Added new species: "Oct Wheel", and "Rune" #Added level 7 charms #Added level 7 Vampire's Card #Added levels 5, 6 and 7 Explosion's Card, which also increases hitbox size of projectiles and residues #Added levels 5, 6 and 7 Reflection Card, which also increases range #Added levels 5, 6 and 7 Pierce's Card, which also increases AT by a % #Added levels 6 and 7 Big Card, which also increase LP by a % #Added level 7 Ring's Card, which has no different effect to the levels 1 - 6 ones #Added Haste's Card, which increases projectiles movement speed (and the height of the arc for some weapons, as well as lifespan so they can always hit the ground) #Added Slow's Card, which decreases projectiles movement speed (and the height of the arc for some weapons, which means Indra Arrow could hit enemies easier for example. has no effect on projectiles's lifespan) #Added Green Crystal, which increases LP by a %. stacks with White Stone, Zombie's Card and Runes #Added level 8 stones #Added "Stun" status effect, caused by Thunder type weapons which lasts 1.8 seconds and delays enemy attacks by 3.6 seconds while it lasts (+180 min AGI for affected enemies) and makes enemies yellow and cyan. most thunder attacks have a (very low) chance to cause it #Stickmen can now be stunned by enemies that use Thunder-type attacks (late-game enemies only), increases AGI by 180 - 180, lasts for 3 seconds, increase applied before Quick's Card's effect #Stickmen can now be weakened by enemies that use Dark-type attacks #Added Dark Charm #Added "bleed" status effect for both enemies and players, which works similar to Poison, except it damages 1 + 1/800th of the enemy's maximum LP every frame (1 + 1/400th for players), makes enemies red, kills non-resistant enemies in up to 16s (and players in 8s) (resistance to it is not shown in the book, but usually, bosses and enemies resistant to Physical are also resistant to it) #Added Deep Wound's Card, levels 5 - 7, which has a chance to inflict "bleed" effect on enemies in an area for every hit #Added "Lumberjack" class #Enemies may drop up to 4 items instead of 3 #Added level 8 crystals Changes from last version: *Added 5 new stages *Added level 8 crystals *Added one new weapon for each class *Added "Sword" projectile image (thanks RDB) *Added "Ram" head *Fixed a bug with Angel's attacking *Slightly changed Skyland stages's landscape to avoid a bug *Changed book size *Added the first enemy to use "Blood" type attack *Added Hell Castle Boss's Ice resistance *Strongly buffed Ghostly Claymore up I'm going to update this blog as I make progress with the mod. Suggestions are welcome (but don't suggest very complex things yet, I'm not very good at coding yet) Last updated on November 20th, 2016; you can't download the mod for now, I will add the link back soon... (June 7th, 2018) To install the mod, just extract "Aein's Mod" folder in the .rar file, and open "Aein's Mod.html" with Firefox. just remember that auto-saving is disabled, you have to use GET/SET codes instead! Here are some actual screenshots from my mod: Colored Freeze Time.png|Colored time info for Freeze New Burn Info.png|Now showing burn info for Fire New Types.png|New weapon types: Holy and Dark! New Continent.png|New continent Raining in hell.png|Raining in hell! Holy GS.png|A quick picture of the Holy GS New Weapons.png|16 of the 64 new weapons Runes.png|New Compo item category! Aein's Mod Preview.png|A picture of my testing team at ???. notice the new items One-Arrow barrage.png|There are 480 one-arrows right above them, good thing they only do 1 damage thanks to the defense aura New Boss.png|Yellow Boss X Walker|link=http://fanball.wikia.com/wiki/Oak_Forest|linktext=Oak Forest Oct Wheel.png|That's it! a new species! Oct Wheel Stage.png|You... didn't see this stage... it's a secret! Level 9 Weapons Preview.png|Showing the first level 9 weapon for the magician (notice the other level 9 weapons in the inventory) New Items V1.3.png|Level 7 versions of the new compo items coming in Version 1.3 Version 1.3 weaponry.png|New status effect... yeah V1.3 Map Preview.png|Blue squares to link the stages! the only thing that will be changed is that Hell Gate will lead to the castle instead Lumberjack Team Preview.png|A picture of my lumberjack testing team New Compos.png|Showing some more compo items Category:Blog posts Category:Stick Ranger Modding